She Will Be Loved
by Cathrawrzor
Summary: Catherine falls for Sara, can a hard case bring them closer? Femmeslash; rating will go up. Eventual Cara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **One of my friends pestered me into writing again, and this was the result! Hope you enjoy, and future chapters will be longer. Contains femmeslash, don't like; don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own CSI, or the characters, but they'll be back by midnight, I promise.

All English spellings and errors are mine, I apologize.

* * *

Shadows caressed her soft features, as her chest rose and fell in a silent rhythmical pattern. A ray of moonlight crept in through a peak in her curtains, illuminating her feathered blonde hair as she slept, an epitome of calmness to overtook her whilst she lay there, but then, she always was peaceful when she was dreaming.

She imagined strong, muscular arms holding her from behind, gentle breathing tickling her neck, causing her to feel as if a jolt of electricity had been shot through her.

She imagined snuggling closer into the warmth of the figure behind her.

She imagined the familiar husky voice whispering_ "Goodnight Cat"_ into her ear.

_She imagined..._

Her alarm bleeped signalling that it was time for her to start getting ready for work. She turned her head towards the glaring red numbers, before shutting it off, and returning her gaze to the ceiling. She allowed a brief smile to cross her lips, before a single tear escaped her waterline and slipped down the side of her face.

Ever since she had enrolled Lindsey into a private school, she had felt constantly alone. Sure, she had spent a countless number of nights in the arms of both men and women, but none of them were _her_.

For months, years even, a certain elusive brunette had occupied both her thoughts, but also a special place in her heart.

She'd feel week in the knees every time that gap-toothed smile came her way. Hell, she'd get butterflies from just talking to her, listening to her, watching her...

Just thinking about her bent over, perching on the lab table looking over the evidence... One thing she had always admired about the brunette was her ability to do her job, she was so committed, she would work her ass of on every case. Her lovely, perfectly sculpted, round ass.

She had it bad.

* * *

By the time she realised that she was staring at her ceiling, one look at her clock told her that she had been dreaming for over half an hour.

Once she had eventually gathered the will power, she started to slip out of the nice, comfy, warm bed, that just so happened to look much more appealing than spending the day rushing around on my feet whilst gathering evidence at work. _At least I'll get to see her there._

She shed all of her clothes as she limbered somewhat aimlessly into my bathroom, before sliding into the shower. She stood under the water, feeling it splash against harshly against the skin on her back, all the time contemplating her complicated relationship with Sara.

Her and the brunette had never been friends, sure they had a professional working relationship, but they didn't share the bond that they shared with the guys. To be honest, Catherine couldn't remember the last shift that had passed without them having an argument about something or other. At the time it always seemed reasonable, but one look at the hurt expression on the younger woman's face always caused her heart to break into even smaller pieces.

She thought back to the last argument they had.

_They had been discussing a case, when they had got into a more heated conversation, and it wasn't long before Sara shouted "Catherine, this guy is guilty as hell, what we need is evidence, not you trying to flirt with him in the interrogation room"._

_"Well, if you had done your job quicker instead of going off at the deep end as you always do, then maybe we would actually have some evidence". Their eyes had locked for a brief moment, both women seething. The blonde knew that her comment was uncalled for, the other woman had been working for fourteen hours straight trying to pin their suspect, but so far nothing overly incriminating had come up.  
_

_Hodges had then called over to Sara informing her that her DNA results were back, and with that, she was gone._

It wasn't the fact that they had argued that was bothering her, it was the fact that three hours later the same brunette had walked into her office and had placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

_"I'm sorry, I was out of line earlier" she paused before continuing "It's been a long shift, I guess I let it get the better of me"._

_I smiled at her, and sipped my coffee. Black, three sugars._

_"How did you-"_

_"I'm a CSI, I tend to notice what people put in their coffees" She flashed that adorable smirk before turning to leave the room._

_"Sara, wait!" I wanted to ask her to breakfast, to try talking to her "Thank you, I guess I was pretty out of line too". I guess that was close enough._

_She raised one eyebrow, and studied me cautiously for a moment before she started speaking again. "Apology accepted"._

_I watched as she walked out of my office, only to stop at the door frame, and turn around again. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast, maybe tomorrow after the case is solved?"._

And there it was, she had been asked to breakfast by the woman of her dreams. Now she had to think of what she was going to tell her.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :D! Feedback is always appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I have written the next two chapters I just need to edit them. Italics are Catherine's thoughts, in case it was causing any confusion. :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When she arrived at work the next day, it was no surprise to her to find the brunette sitting on the couch reading the latest forensic journal. A stray piece of hair was draped across her face, and her brows were knitted in concentration. _How cute._

She was brought out of her musings by a voice speaking up.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

When she looked over to see a slightly amused Sara Sidle with her right eyebrow raised, the blonde's retort died on her tongue, and she simply smiled before making her way over to the coffee pot. The fresh scent of Greg's special brew wafted up to her nose as she grabbed a mug, and made her way over to slouch onto the chair opposite Sara.

Just as she was about to start speaking, the guys burst through the door.

"Come on man, you started before me, that's no fair" Warrick placed his hand on the door frame as he bent over to catch his breath.

"A bet's a bet, and I do believe you owe me ten bucks" The Texan replied to him as he made his way over to where the two girls were sitting.

The younger man reached into his pocket to retrieve a bill, before heading across the room and tossing it onto the other man's lap, who was now sitting beside Sara on the couch.

They all engaged in a light conversation before waiting for shift to start, and were interrupted when their boss' voice started giving them commands.

"Nick, you have a B&E in Henderson, Warrick you're with me, double homicide" The entomologist took another glance at the sheet in front of him before signalling over to were the girls were sat "PD has discovered another body, looks to be the same killer".

Sara extended a hand to receive the assignment slip, as the guys shuffled out of the break room and in the direction of the car park. She let out a small sigh before turning back to the woman in front of her.

"Looks like the suspect is in the clear, no way he could have got out of here" She looked slightly disappointed at the news, as she turned to head out of the door, silently signalling for the older woman to follow.

"Well, we don't know for sure it's him, let's at least check out the scene first" Catherine tried to reassure the brunette, but the truth was that she was just as frustrated at the news. Not only did it mean they were going to have a busy shift, but it also meant she would have to wait longer for that breakfast.

They made their way out of the headquarters and into the parking lot, and walked over to the Denali. The sun was just starting to go down, and hues of red, orange and yellow were painted across the sky, leaving an autumn glow floating in the air. _It really is beautiful_ she thought to herself.

* * *

She was brought out of her musings by a slightly frustrated woman dangling a set of keys in her face.

"Earth to Catherine" Sara let out a small chuckle at the deer in the headlights look the older woman was giving her, before repeating what she said. "I was asking you if you wanted to drive."

_That was strange; she never asks if I want to drive_. "Sure". I took the keys from her hand, and hopped into the driver's side of the car. The younger woman noticed the taken aback expression on her face, and decided to question her.

"Is something wrong?"

Catherine cocked her head to face her passenger. "Nothing, I'm just surprised".

She took one look at the confusion written across the brunette's face, and went on to explain. "It's just, well, you've been so friendly these past few days, I was wondering what I did to deserve it".

Sara turned to face the window, as the older woman started the engine, and proceeded to drive off to their scene.

She let out a sigh before speaking. "We've been at each other's throats for the past five years, I figured it was about we got past it and tried to make friends".

_She wants to be my friend? Do you think it would be appropriate to do a happy dance? No? Okay, maybe it would look a bit weird, plus, I'd probably crash the car..._

Catherine didn't realise she had remained silent until she heard Sara shift in her seat and turn to look out of the window. _Way to go; now she thinks you hate her._

"I'd like that" She tried to sound nonchalant, but she couldn't disguise the happiness of her tone, and she most certainly couldn't stop a smile from escaping her lips. This seemed to reassure the brunette, who soon sported a matching smile just as they were approaching the address.

As they jumped out of the car and went to grab their kits, Catherine swore she saw a spring in the step of the younger CSI. _Yeah right, probably just wishful thinking._

They had spent hours at the scene, searching room after room when suddenly Sara stumbled across a bloody dagger wrapped up in a crimson red parchment.

She called out to the blonde, who was currently processing another room. "Hey Cath, I think we may have just found our murder weapon".

She heard the other woman talking to an officer, before she shouted her reply "I think I have something too, I found some fibres in the vic's hair, and they look pretty similar to the fibres found on the clothing we collected yesterday".

"I'm all done here if you want to get back and test it" The brunette said as she made her way to observe Catherine place a brown envelope in her kit, before picking it up and making her way out of the house.

* * *

They had arrived back at the lab over an hour ago, and were pacing around in the conference room awaiting their lab results, when the beeping of a phone broke the silence.

"Sidle" Catherine sat and watched her taking to whoever it was on the phone, a pang of jealously hitting her as she saw a fully blown gap-toothed smile spread across her face. "Okay, bye".

She forced a smile as the woman came back into the room. "What was that all about?"

The smile never left Sara's face, as she explained what she had heard on the call. "You remember the temperature at the house, it was pretty low right?"

The blonde looked up at her, wondering what she was going on about. "Yeah, can't have been more than 40 degrees, where are you going with this?"

She responded immediately, somewhat excited about the news. "Well, if you take that into account, the body decomposed at a much slower rate than it should have, meaning the time of death is much earlier than we thought".

The brunette didn't wait for a response, and she turned on her heel heading towards the lab, leaving Cath calling out to her. "How much earlier?"

When she didn't get a reply, she darted out of the room, and followed the other woman through the hallways until she finally caught up with her at the lab.

Sara whirlwind around and thrust a sheet of paper into the blonde's hands. "A print on the dagger matches our suspect, and the fibres found on both victims match the fibres in his car. Looks like we got our killer, and looks like we have plans for breakfast".

Catherine felt more nervous by the second as they trawled through the lab over to Interrogation, she had completely forgotten about Sara's request to go to breakfast if they solved the case.

As she stood watching the suspect crumble, her brain fumbled over words, trying to plan what to say to her colleague.

_I could start by saying how we've become closer..._

_Or I could just tell her I love her..._

_Hmm, I could just kiss her, at least then I wouldn't have to say anything..._

_No, that wouldn't work..._

Once again, she was brought out of her musings by the main reason behind her thoughts.

"Ready to go?"

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

_Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

* * *

Thankfully both women had managed to wrap up their case and finish the paperwork before shift ended, and they both were able to leave on time – a rare occurrence for both of them.

They arrived at the diner shortly after, both driving in their separate cars.

It was an old county-style place, with carved wooden tables and retro flooring. Although it looked rather run down, the food tasted great, and they were never short on coffee, something both women could never get enough of.

They sat opposite each other at a secluded table at the far end of the diner, it was directly next to a window and displayed the oh _so_ lovely view of the concrete parking lot. A waitress had come over to take their order, and had promptly arrived back with two plates of pancakes, and two mugs of steaming freshly-brewed coffee. It may not have been up to Greg's standard, but it sure looked appealing after a long shift.

The conversation started out light, they steered clear of discussing work, and instead ended up talking about current affairs, before Sara asked about Lindsey.

"Yeah, she's doing fine, still hasn't forgiven me for sending her off, but at least she's talking to me again." The blonde replied whilst chewing mouthfuls of her food. A slightly forlorn expression on her face as she stared at the window, watching the small droplets of rain splash against it, before sliding back down again.

"That's teenagers for you; she'll thank you one day. You're a great mom Cath, don't ever doubt that." The brunette noticed her co-worker's distant stare, and couldn't help but smile at a dab of syrup that was slipping down her bottom lip.

Catherine continued to stare at the rain, but smiled slightly at the words. _Why does she have to be so nice? Does she even know how difficult this is?_

When the blonde finally tore her gaze back to the person sitting in front of her, she raised her brow at the expression on her face. "What?"

The younger woman chuckled slightly before placing her fork down on the place and pointing a finger to her own bottom lip. "You, uuh, got a little something right there."

Catherine started at her wide eyed, before blushing a deep shade of pink and bringing her napkin up to wipe at her face, shifting slightly in her seat as she swiped away the offending liquid. The other woman simply started laughing at how flustered she had become, but promptly closed her mouth and started smirking when she ended up on the receiving end of a very unsubtle death glare.

_Smooth Cath, real smooth._

"Is it gone?" She tried to ask the question nonchalantly, but her voice quivered ever so slightly.

Sara giggled slightly – _She giggled? Since when does she giggle? – _Before reaching forwards and running her thumb over the blonde's bottom lip to remove the remaining syrup. If it wasn't for the chatter coming from the back of the diner, she would have heard the sharp intake of breath from the older woman.

Catherine muttered a quiet 'thanks', before averting her gaze back to her plate, as she picked up her cutlery and attempted to finish the remainder of her breakfast. They sat for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence; their body language's screaming awkwardness, before an over-cheery waitress came over to take away their now empty plates.

"Well" the brunette sighed, before re-adjusting her jacket and reaching for her bag, which was currently on the floor "We should probably get going."

_Leave? But I still haven't told her!_

"How about one more coffee?" The older woman said, trying not to sound too desperate in her tone "We still have hours until shift starts, I mean, unless you need to be somewhere...?"

Sara released her grip from around the strap of her bag, and signalled over to the waitress before ordering another two of the hot beverages. She turned back to Catherine, and curiously studied her body language, she could tell from her experience as a CSI that something was unsettling the other woman, she looked apprehensive and she was shifting in her seat, whilst she tapped her thumbs rhythmically on the wooden table.

They both opened their mouths to speak at once, and they both laughed slightly before the blonde gestured for the younger woman to speak.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She paused waiting to gauge the other woman's response "You seem... Nervous."

Catherine stayed silent, keeping her eyes locked on her moving thumbs. She had opened her mouth to speak, but she hadn't managed to get any words out as of yet.

_Just say it! She'll understand... Or, she'll laugh in your face and run out on you... No, Sara wouldn't do that, she respects you too much... Just say something, anything, there's enough tension here to cut a rope..._

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Sara reached forwards and took one of the blonde's hands in her own, in an attempt to reassure her "You can trust me."

"I... I like you" She stuttered, though she had said it so quietly the younger woman had had to strain to hear what she had said.

"I like you too, you might be a little stubborn sometimes, but you've been a good friend to me" Her brow crinkled with confusion, and she wondered why Catherine was being so out of character.

"No, I mean I like you." She breathed out a sigh of relief, but suddenly felt all of her nerves come back when she noticed the brunette's brow was still knitted "You are so dense sometimes. I. _Like._ You. Sara" She paused after each word to emphasize her point.

When Sara finally realised what the older woman was saying, her jaw dropped, and the hand that was holding her's stiffened.

Unfortunately for Catherine, she noticed Sara's reaction, and bolted out of the diner as fast as she could. She jumped into her car, and drove off, without looking back, leaving a very shocked Sara Sidle sitting alone in a booth, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was well on her way driving as fast as the speeding limit would allow to the blonde's place of residence.

As soon as Catherine arrived home, she slammed her door shut, and leaned back against it, sliding slowly down it until she hit the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees as she allowed the tears to escape.

_How could I have been so stupid? It's not like anything good was ever going to come from this._

She was interrupted from her crying, by a very forceful and loud knock on her door.

"Open the door Catherine."

_Great, now she's come to laugh in my face. Just great._

The blonde stumbled up, and fumbled with her keys in the lock, before sliding the door open to reveal the brunette launching herself towards her.

Before she knew what was happening she had been pushed against her door, and the younger woman was kissing her forcefully, her tongue running over her lips demanding entrance.

Catherine pulled her face back as far as their current position would allow, and stared at the woman in front of her open mouthed.

"You never did give me a chance to tell you how I felt" Sara whispered as she leant back in to recapture the blonde's luscious plump lips.

* * *

I thought I would be nice and not leave you on a cliffhanger. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
